


Never a Winner (Except Once)

by starbombb



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjobs n such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbombb/pseuds/starbombb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a challenge, though honestly, they knew what they were in for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Winner (Except Once)

It all started out as a round of video games, which ended with a shout of “Suck my dick!”, and quickly turned into a challenge. Not that either of them were complaining.

Ray was on the floor, controller carelessly tossed to the right of him. Joel was between his legs, all too happy with the current situation.

Ray moaned and gasped and whimpered behind the hand that covered his mouth as he bucked into Joel’s, wanting more and more. Joel took the hint, and gave him just that.

Ray’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself getting closer and closer. His breath shallowed, his legs began shaking, and he arched his back. “Shit,” he hissed between his teeth.

Joel smirked, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he bobbed swiftly. There’s no fuckin’ way he’s lose this challenge.

And he was right.

Ray let out a loud moan as he came hard into Joel’s mouth, who swallowed it all as he felt it hit the back of his throat.

Ray’s moaning and whimpering ended with his breath caught in his throat, sending silence through the room for a moment. He finally gasped once he was finished, running a hand through Joel’s hair to signify such. Joel pulled away after a final lick up the underside of Ray’s cock, causing the younger man to shiver.

Joel moved up to hover over Ray, hands on either side of his head. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Ray finally pulled Joel down into a kiss full of tongues and teeth.

Joel was the first to pull away, and when he did, he simply grinned. "I win."


End file.
